


On Leave

by dividivisee



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividivisee/pseuds/dividivisee
Summary: You receive a pleasant surprise in the form of your boyfriend, Lee Jaehwan, returning home.





	On Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a tired Ken coming home to you after a busy idol schedule. I'm open for prompt requests for VIXX so feel free to drop me a message anytime. This is my first time writing Ken, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, I'm always thankful for any comments and kudos from you! Thank you!

You're smoothing down a sheet mask over your face, your fingers gently patting the lotion over your cheeks and neck. You're humming along to VIXX performing Blackout, their most recent music show video playing on your phone. You lean forward closer to the mirror, moving your head, checking if everything's in place. You glance at the phone and see Ken on the small screen, singing with bedroom eyes and confidently dancing. You scoff, remembering the Ken who would snore as he slept in, the Ken that would whine if he didn't get want he wanted, or the Ken who would cuss at every small inconvenience.

You pick up your phone and walk out of the bathroom into your little studio apartment, with your laptop settled on the bed and cold tea on your nightstand. You go over to your desk, set down your phone, and organize your mess. You put your notebooks to the side, stack up the dog-eared textbooks, and place your pens and highlighters back in your pencil case. Ken's solo begins and you hear his voice louder and clearer than any other member. For a second, you feel like he's in the room with you. You remember him singing ballads, trying to distract you from your studying. You imagine what would he do if he was here until you keep hearing his voice over his other members' parts.

 _Huh?_ You check the video and it's still the same performance you've been over and over again except the audio seems different. You pause it but his voice continues to come out. You hold up your phone and peer at the speakers.

 _" I'm outside, please open the door, jagiya!_ ", You hear being sung to the tune of Blackout. You whip your head around and run towards the door. You fling it open and you see Ken, dancing to his own voice, his arms outstretched over his head, smirking just like he did on stage. Immediately you embrace him, your face pressed against his chest, inhaling his scent. You feel his arms wrap around you, squeezing tightly. You feel warm.

"Y/N, I missed you." You feel Ken sway the both of you side to side. "But it's really cold, let's please go inside!" While caught in your hug, he waddles the both of you into the apartment. You step backward awkwardly, trying not to trip over, laughing along the way.

"Hey, hey, careful, Jaehwan!" Ken releases you and shuts the front door. You watch him shed his cap, mask, and bag. He smiles at you and walks closer. You close your eyes and pucker your lips. You groan when you feel just a kiss on the top of your head. When you open your eyes, you see a smirk on his face.

"Fine." You turn and walk away from him but he grabs your wrist and pulls you in again.

"Okay, okay.", He says as he gently pats your head. He gives you a light peck on your lips. "I didn't want to ruin your face mask." He grins and moves to get settled in the apartment.

You touch your face and realize you still have your mask on. You scurry into the bathroom to peel it off. You toss the sheet into the trash and hastily pat on your now moisturized face. When you walk back into the living room, you see Ken wearing the house slippers he left, relaxing on the sofa. He sighs with relief.

He looks up at you and gestures for you to come over. You cheekily sit down on the opposite end. Ken pouts and waves for you to sit closer. "Y/N, come on." You scoot closer to him and he wraps his arm around you, giving you no chance to escape.

He takes your chin and you feel a blush creeping on your face as he stares. He leans in and gives you a long, deep kiss. You want him to go on forever but he breaks it. You notice his tired eyes and dark circles.

"I'm exhausted." You laugh at his honesty and you see him slump even further into the soft cushions. You lay down beside him and inch closer to his body. He reaches around you and pulls you in close.

"I know, you've been working hard.", You say. You've been watching his countless performances and interviews over the past two weeks, wondering if he was eating well and sleeping properly, if he was thinking of you as much as you were thinking of him. "I'm just happy you're here."

Ken holds you tighter, your bodies pressed together. You feel his breathing slow down as he nuzzles your neck. "Me too."


End file.
